Death's List
Death's Lists Death's list is changed according to how people died in the premonition and whether they escaped. It can also be judged on whether you don't change something that you changed previously (This is done to Alex Browning and Jonathan Groves). Another thing it can be judged on is whether you were MEANT to die somehow, but a survivor saved you directly (As what happened with Brian Gibbons, who was meant to be hit by a van, but was saved by Rory Peters. By this action, he was added to the list later than the others). The final thing it can be judged on is Death's decisions, his choices on how the order is played out (Like in Final Destination 2 (2003), he tries to seal the rift and stop this from ever happening again. He tries to do this by killing the survivors off backwards, meaning that the person who died first in the premonition he would add last to the list). Here is Death's list for all five movies. (Note: This does not relate to the order they actually died in, this just states the order that Death tried to kill them in. For more information on how this works, go to Death's design). How the Lists Play Out Death will try to kill in the order that they died in the premonition, but there are ways to skip death (Once again, for more information go to Death's design). This is how the deaths and skips play out. Final Destination (2000) Overall, the best at surviving was Clear Rivers. Only three (Clear Rivers, Alex Browning, Carter Horton) out of the seven managed to skip death at least once. Final Destination 2 (2003) Overall, the best at surviving was Thomas Burke. Only two (Thomas Burke, Brian Gibbons and Kimberly Corman) out of the nine managed to skip death at least once. *Note: Depending on how you view it, the three were either part of the list or not part of the list. While they did survive the initial crash, they still died when everyone else did, since they never got out of the car. The act of Kimberly getting out of the car added her to the list. (If they were in fact a part of the list, that means the list would've had 12 people, the biggest out of any Final Destination series. However, this is not common belief). **Note: There has been much confusion to whether Kimberly and Thomas lived or died. In an alternate ending of Final Destination 3, the two where shown to have died. However this is only an alternate ending. Common belief is that they DID die, as it wouldn't make sense if they didn't. Brian was almost hit by a van but Rory managed to save him. Final Destination 3 (2006) Overall, the best at surviving was Wendy Christensen. Only four (Wendy Christensen, Kevin Fischer, Julie Christensen, Ian McKinley) out of the ten managed to skip death at least once. The Final Destination (2009) Overall, the best at surviving was Nick O'Bannon. Only three (Nick O'Bannon, Lori Milligan, Janet Cunningham) out of the ten managed to skip death at least once. Final Destination 5 (2011) Overall, the best at surviving was Nathan Sears. Only three (Nathan Sears, Sam Lawton, Peter Friedkin) out of the seven managed to skip death at least once. Category:Death Category:Characters